


Legs

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>firsova prompted: : seblaine drabbles *з* what about Blaine appreciates Sebastian's legs? and kinda blushing? and Seb's kinda blushing too? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

It’s not often that Blaine finds himself with a fixation (okay that’s a lie because he has them, like a lot of them but who doesn’t?) with certain parts of the body. He’s obsessed with coffee (specifically coffee cups, he likes the collect all the different kinds) and with bowties, obviously, he had a button collection when he was younger and when he finds an author he likes he tries to stalk up his home library with everything they’ve ever written.

It’s little things like that, everyone has their niches, but when Summer rolls around and his boyfriend stops wearing jeans or gray blazer slacks—his eyes suddenly find something _far_ more interesting than he book in front of his face. For some reason it’s a lot different compared to the times he’s seen Sebastian naked; the way his boxer briefs hug his hip bones, black and tight, as he pulls on a pair of swim trunks in a way where he’s certain it’s illegal.  

“You’re gonna stare a hole right through me killer, I’ll sink in the pool.” Sebastian teases and Blaine startles and tries to close his book before pulling it away from his face and his nose gets caught between the pages.

He clears his throat, rubs his nose and gets up off the bed. “Was not.”

The taller laughs, presses against his back, molding into his form. “We can stay in today. There’s plenty of Summer left,” His hand slides against Blaine’s bare chest, fingers pushing against his tummy to sneak his hand into his swim trunks. “We have the time.”

He lets out a short breath, his head resting back against Sebastian’s shoulder as he teases the head of his cock, his hips jerking forward on their own.

“What do you think?” Sebastian asks, teases his earlobe with his teeth.

And usually this would be a great time for something eloquent but all Blaine can think about is lying down on the bed and have those fucking long legs wrap around his waist and the way he could angle them up on his shoulders while they ground into the bed, shaking it, seeing stars and—

“ _Legs_.” He lets out a moan around his words and the taller freezes a moment, hand pausing as a fist around his cock.

Blaine is pretty sure the blush is hot enough to set something on fire, something the sun itself should be jealous of and he can feel it spread to his chest and back and Sebastian’s hand is out of his trunks, the shorter turning around with a small embarrassed smile.

“Did you just…”

“No.”

They say at the same time and Sebastian blushes he fucking _blushes_ a pink that Blaine’s sure he’s never seen before. He almost reaches out to touch it. Almost.

“Are you blushing?” Blaine laughs, fizzing out any underlying nervousness between the pair, reaching out to cup the other’s cheek. He manages to stroke his cheek before Sebastian swats his hand away.

“Do you have a fixation with my _legs_ , Blaine?”

Blaine shrugs his shoulders because maybe he does. Maybe he really does. He hooks his fingers through the waistband of the other’s trunks and tugs him forward with a wink.

“I’m entitled,” He teases, leaning up to nip at his upper lip, “Seeing as how you have a fixation with my _ass_.”

That, at least, Sebastian doesn’t try to deny and grins. “Sounds like one hell of a partnership.” His hand reaches down and squeezes a globe before smirking.

 The pool day is forgotten—trunks fluttering to the bedroom floor.


End file.
